kamenriderfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Eyecon Driver Orb
The is a special transformation belt used by Kamen Rider Orb to transform into Omega Origin Damashii. Its code is ORB and its transformation time setting shows all the Personas of heroic Damashii as well as Omega Origin Damashii. History The emotions finishing #Joy: Yorokibi Break #Sadness: Kanashimi Slash #Disgust: Kano Shot #Anger: Ikari Cannons #Fear: Osore Spark #Love: Love Hope #Fun: Tanoshii Strike #Courage: Isama Shoot #Faith: Shinnen Impact #Shy: Shy Snipe #Shame: Hajirai Storm #Worry: Shinpai Cutter #Anticipation: Kitai High #Honesty: Shoujiki Blast #Kindness: Shinsetsu Shine #Laughter: Warai Beat #Generosity: Kandai Stream #Loyalty: Chusei Clash #Bravery: Yuuki Smash #Hunger: Kuufuku Bomber #Shoddy: Iyana Bolt #Surprise: Odoroki Chopper #Passion: Gekijou Bullseye #Frustration: Zasetsu Explosion #Confusion: Konran Stab #Excitement: Tobikiri Slice #Humor: Humor Tales #Discord: Discord Chaos #Melancholy: Yuutsu Splash #Gloom: Honki Fierce #Terror: Terror Darkness #Humility: Kenkyo Sun #Charity: Hodokoshi Harmony #Diligence: Kinben Lance #Patience: Nintai Sabre #Temperance: Kinshu Sting #Chastity: Teisou Lunar #Intention: Intention Attack #Loneliness: Kodoku Shuriken #Betrayal: Uragiri Overs #Compassion: Omoiyari Wave #Tranquility: Shizukesa Crusade #Honor: Meiyo Moon #Pride: Pride Fist #Lust: Lust Bullet #Envy: Envy Slap #Wrath: Wrath Flame #Gluttony: Gluttony Bite #Sloth: Sloth Grave #Greed: Greed Hunter The summoning exclamations (1-100) #Miyamoto Musashi: "Swordsman!" (剣豪！/Kengō!) #Thomas Edison: "Elecrtic!" (電動！/Dendō!) #Robin Hood: "Arrow!" (アロー！/Arō!) #Isaac Newton: "Gravity!" (重力！/Jūryoku!) #Billy the Kid: "Cowboy!" (カウボーイ！/Kaubōi!) #Ludwig van Beethoven: "Symphony!" (交響！/Kōkyō!) #Musashibō Benkei: "Peerless!" (無双！/Musō!) #Ishakawa Goemon: "Thief!" (怪盗！/Kaitō!) #Sakamoto Ryoma: "Inspired!" (発奮！/Happun!) #Himiko: "Yamatai!" (邪馬台！/Yamatai!) #Tutankhamun: "Pharaoh!" (ファラオ！/Farao!) #Oda Nobunaga: "Warlord!" (武将！/Bushō!) #Harry Houdini: "Escape!" (脱走！/Dassō!) #Grimm Brothers: "Reading!" (読書！/Dokusho!) #Sanzo: "Monk!" (僧侶！/Sōryo!) #James Watt: #Hans Christian Andersen: #Nikola Tesla: #William Shakespeare: #Napoleon Bonaparte: #Toyotomi Hideyoshi: #Florence Nightingale: #Christopher Columbus: #Galileo Galilei: #Antoni Gaudi: #Frederic Chopin: #Johann Sebastian Bach: #Franz Schubert: #John Henry: #Tokugawa Ieyasu: #Auguste Rodin: #Louis Pasteur: #Vincent van Gogh: #Edmund Hillary: #Wright Brothers: #Lord Kelvin: #Julius Caesar: #Jean-Henri Fabre: #Tigerlily: #H. P. Lovecraft: #Sen no Rikyu: #Sanada Yukimura: #Wyatt Earp: #Jeanne D'Arc: #Sherlock Holmes: #Date Masamune: #Abe no Seimei: #Izumo no Okuni: #Hattori Hanzo: #Charles Darwin: #Aristotle: #Annie Oakley: #Murasaki Shikibu: #Cleopatra: #Raiden Tameemon: #Alexander the Great: #Guan Yu: #Ned Kelly: #Uesugi Kenshin: #Takeda Shingen: #Genghis Khan: #Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart: #Katsu Kaishu: #Ono no Komachi: #Elvis Presley: #John Manjiro: #Mori Ranmaru: #Arsene Lupin: #Coco Chanel: #Archimedes: #Sasaki Kojiro: #Elizabeth the Queen: #Chikamatsu Monzaemon: #Socrates: #George Washington: #Lord Byron: #Confucius: #Yuri Gagarin: #James Cook: #Ernest Thompson Seton: #Blackbeard: #Pyotr Ilyich Tchaikovsky: #Marco Polo: #Bob Ross: #Natsume Soseki: #Mahatma Gandhi: #Friedrich Nietzsche: #Bat Masterson: #Edger Allan Poe: #Ferdinand Magellan: #Matsuo Basho: #Alfred Nobel: #Walt Disney: #Albert Einstein: #Nicephore Niepce: #William Tell: #Alexander Graham Bell: #Johnny Appleseed: "Apple!" (リンゴ！/Ringo!) #Matthew Perry: #King Arthur: The summoning exclamations (101-200) #Leonardo da Vinci: #Sarutobi Sasuke: #Liu Bei: #Benjamin Franklin: #Jacques Cousteau: #Vasco da Gama: #Mata Hari: #Buddy Holly: #Muramasa: #Jules Bianchi: #Albus Dumbledore: #Fuma Kotaro: #Maria Sibylla Merian: #Pablo Picasso: #Neil Armstrong: #Miyoshi Seikai: #Miyoshi Isa: #Leonidas: #Howard Carter: #Nai Khanomtom: #Bonnie & Clyde: #Muhammad Ali: #Odilon Redon: #Hiraga Gennai: #Sigmund Freud: #Anayama Kosuke: #Bram Stoker: #Mary Shelley: #Honda Tadakatsu: #Ishida Mitsunari: #Pocahontas: #Kirigakure Saizo: #Steve Jobs: #Fa Mulan: #Ryūnosuke Akutagawa: #Charlie Chaplin: #Lucille Ball: #Momofuku Ando: #Louis Armstrong: #Grigori Rasputin: #El Santo: #Michael Jackson: #Queenie Newall: #Eric Heiden: #Gina Bovaird: #Anne Bonny: #Mary Reed: #Lue Gim Gong: #Hijikata Toshizo: #Rene Descartes: #Ali Baba: #Aladdin: #Sinbad: #Abraham Lincoln: #John Logie Baird: #Colonel Sanders: #Saigo Takamori: #Julia Child: #Bobby Fischer: #Manfred von Richthofen: #Jimi Hendrix: #Salvador Dali: #Jesse James: #Tomoe Gozen: #Claude Monet: #Lance Armstrong: #Jackie Robinson: #Alexandra Flynn Scott: #DJ Frankie Knuckles: #Pablo Casals: #Amelia Earhart: #Kondo Isami: #Al Capone: #James Anthony Bailey: #Shaka Zulu: #Vlad the Impaler: #Attila the Hun: #Ada Lovelace: #Bruce Lee: #Steven Spielberg: #Okita Souji: #Juraj Janosik: #Yoshito Usui: #Mao Zedong: #Nicolaus Copernicus: #Sherwood Johnson: #Joseph A. Campbell: #Antoine Lavoisier: #Kawakami Gensai: #Jack the Ripper: #Carmen Miranda: #Donatello: #Paracelsus: #Lewis Carroll: #Leif Erickson: #Luther Burbank: #Harriet Tubman: #Hideyo Noguchi: #Indiana Jones: #Otsu: The summoning exclamations (201-300) #Theodore Roosevelt: #Lord Beden Powell: #Tokugawa Yoshimune: #Solomon: #Marie Curie: #Emperor Nero: #Sun Tzu: #Zhuge Liang: #Kublai Khan: #Raphael Sanzio: #Alexander Fleming: #Loius Cyr: #Michelangelo Buonarroti: #Nostradamus: #Sun Wukong: #Charles Babbage: #Minamoto no Yoshitsune: #David Livingstone: #Momotaro: #Maeda Keiji: #Jonas Salk: #Monty Oum: #Gustav Klimt: #Amakusa Shiro: #Adam Smith: #Hōne Heke: #J.R.R. Tolkien: #Yang Guifei: #Che Guevara: #Urashimataro: #Eiji Tsuburaya: #Mary Ann Cotton: #Ayrton Senna: #Rembrandt: #Albert Schweitzer: #Michael Wittmann: #Calamity Jane: #Grant Wood: #William Grey Walter: #Bao Zheng: #Robert W. Woodruff: #Scheherazade: #Theodor Kittelsen: "Nokken!" (ノッケン！/Nokken!) #Igor Stravinsky: #Geronimo: #Naresuan the Great: #Terry Pratchett: #Wilhelm Rontgen: #Antonio Vivaldi: #Moses: #Bill Robinson: #Winston Churchill: #Lawrence Oates: #Zeami Motokiyo: #Scatman John: #Mary Edward Walker: #Fukuzawa Yukichi: #Gregor Mendel: #Paul Bunyan: #Louis XIV the Grand: #P. T. Selbit: #Lizzie Borden: #Anne Frank: #Suzanne Belperron: #Jiraiya: #Bob Marley: #Gordon Ramsay: #Christiaan Huygens: #Ikkyu: #Pythagoras: #Zhang Fei: #Robert Hooke: #Ernest Hemingway: #H. H. Holmes: #Alessandro Volta: #Elizabeth Bathory: #Zorro: #Clara Barton: #Ansel Adams: #Kamehameha I: #Simo Hayha: #Casey Jones: #Jigoro Kano: #Owain Glyndŵr: #Daniel Boone: #Isaac A. Van Amburgh: #Percy Spencer: #Fujiko F. Fujio: #Joseph Stalin: #Adolf Hitler: #Gugliermo Marconi: #William Wallace: #Henri Matisse: #Margaret Knight: #George Eastman: #Paramahansa Yogananda: #Qin Shi Huang: #Francis Xavier: #Aesop: #Emperor Jimmu: The summoning exclamations (301-400) #Chosokabe Motochika: #Richard Arkwright: #Christopher Wren: #Dylan Rieder: #Leo Tolstoy: #Tycho Brahe: #Akira Yoshizawa: #José Rizal: #Constantin Brancusi: #Asep Sunandar: #Luigi Galvani: #Walter Cronkite: #Ren Jianhui: #Manolete: #Wilbur Scoville: #Albert Hofmann: #Brahmagupta: #Sunthorn Phu: #Andy Hug: #Minakata Kumagusu: #Henry Dunant: #George W. Carver: #James Dewar: #Liliuokalani: #Achilles: #Grizzly Adams: #Georges Seurat: #Arthur Conan Doyle: #Edvard Munch: #Susan B. Anthony: #Marie Guimar: #Ukichiro Nakaya: #Chritina Grimmie: #Edwin Hubble: #Johannes Kepler: #Michael Faraday: #Edward Jenner: #Freddie Mercury: "Songwriter!" (ソングライター！/Songuraitā!) #Soichiro Honda: "Commercial!" #Lu Bu: #Sacagawea: #Sadako Sasaki: #Mary Anning: #Brahmagupta: #Tom Nelson Downs: #Niccolo Paganini: #George Frideric Handel: #Edward Teller: #Alexander Grin: #Sergei Rachmaninoff: #Mohamed Bouazizi: "Flame!" (火炎！/Kaen!) #Marilyn Monroe: #Charles R. Knight: #Akira Kurosawa: "Film!" (フィルム！/Firumu!) #Dr. Seuss: #Thao Suranari: #Guy Fawkes: #Suleiman the Magnificent: #Hannes Arch: #Takizo Iwasaki: #Teresa Teng: #Humphry Davy: #Ho-Chi-Minh: "Democratic!" (民主党！/Minshutō!) #E. C. Segar: "Spinach!" (ほうれん草！/Hōrensō!) #Caravaggio: #Alan Turing: #King Henry VIII: #Ivan the Terrible: #Osamu Dazai: #Plato: #Herta Heuwer: #John Harsanyi: #Ibn Battuta: #Babe Ruth: #Tanya Angus: #Tōgō Heihachirō: #Shohei Baba: #André the Giant: #Aileen Riggin: #Wayne Thiebaud: #Kim Jong-il: #Suzanne Lenglen: #Francisco Pizarro: #Moshe Dayan: #Wang Zhaojun: #Isambard Kingdom Brunel: #Davy Jones: #Sugita Genpaku: #Tato Bores: #Fidel Castro: #Josphine Conrene: #Fridtjof Nansen: #Jim Thorpe: #Itō Jakuchū: "Flora and Fauna!" (動植！/Dōshoku!) #Thomas Lipton: #Louis Daguerre: #Cary Grant: #Gan Ning: #Tokugawa Mitsukuni: "Mito!" (ほうれん草！/Hōrensō!) #Buddha: The summoning exclamations (401-500) #Marie Antoinette: #John Lennon: "Band!" (楽団！/Gakudan!) #Ray Cooper: #Tony Williams: #George Duke: #Carol Kaye: #Muneshige Tachibana: #Lee Kuan Yew: #Akiko Yosano: #Carl von Linné: #Jamsetji Tata: "Car!" (車！/Kuruma!) #Buzz Aldrin: #Mary Pickford: #Lapu-Lapu: "Mactan!" (マクタン！/Makutan!) #Jean-Jacques Rousseau: #Anna Maria Russell: #Ramesses II: #Tom Pryce: #Allan Pinkerton: #Ichiyo Higuchi: #Tapio Wirkkala: #Yoshio Tamiya: #Alice Marble: #Merlin: #Cornelius Vanderbilt: #Ninomiya Kinjiro: #Alfred Hitchcock: #Pei Mei Fu: #Davy Crockett: #Ivan Pavlov: #Wilfred Thesiger: #Mel Blanc: #Francis Drake: #Art Clokey: #Tōdō Takatora: #Homer: #George Cuvier: #John Coltrane: #Frida Kahlo: #Stephen King: #Dante: #Virgil: #Thomas Jefferson: #Xiahou Yuan: #Alfred Charles Hobbs: #John Muir: #4th Earl of Sandwich: #Masanobu Fukuoka: #Mori Ōgai: #Benito Mussolini: #Li Bai: #Rosalind Franklin: #William James Morrison: #Mike Fink: #Fred Rogers: #Helen Keller: #Hernan Cortes: #Umetaro Suzuki: #Edwin H. Armstrong: #Thor: #Hercules: #Perseus: #Santa Claus: #Ded Moroz: #Robert Wadlow: #René Magritte: #Jacob Perkins: #Moctezuma II: #Pedro Paulet: #Benedict Arnold: #Anna Pavlova: #Albert Fish: #Patriarch Alexy II: #Lady Tikal: #Jules Verne: #Christiaan Barnard: #Paul Revere: #Rabindranath Tagore: #Princess Diana: #Sundance Kid: #Sanada Nobuyuki: #Katsushika Hokusai: #James Beard: #Lewis & Clark: "Corps!" (隊員！/Taiin!) #Kenojuak Ashevak: #Egill Skallagrímsson: #Butch Cassidy: #Yamada Nagamasa: #Clarence Nash: #Gajah Mada: #Lao Tzu: #Vladimir Lenin: #James Bond: #Jean-Eugene Robert-Houdin: #Rukmini Devi: #Pecos Bill: #John F. Kennedy: #Suphankanlaya: #Robin Williams: #Satori Iwata: Category:Transformation Gear Category:Kamen Rider Mario Category:Form-accessing Devices Category:Arsenal (Kamen Rider Mario)